


Code Red

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Menstruation, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Trans Jack Kline, Trans Sam Winchester, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: when jack came out, he had his grace to alter his testosterone levels, but now he has to do it the old fashioned and human way and now, human things can happen to him and at very unfortunate times.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightoftheseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/gifts).



> if menstruation makes you uncomfortable then i'd leave now

this fight _sucked_.

it's not that other fights didn't suck, no matter what monster they were fighting, the battle was never jack's favorite part, but this fight especially sucked as his head ached and his stomach kept cramping, not to mention that his limbs just felt too heavy and he just felt gross.

was he getting sick? possibly because he didn't know what the hell else his body could possibly be doing. but, these werewolves weren't going to kill themselves, so he swallowed back the nausea and pushed through the aching.

at times like this, jack really yearned for his grace because he could've just taken all wolves out at once if he so pleased, and right now he really pleased because he was almost positive that he was going to hurl from the cramping in his stomach.

jack tried to keep his focus on the fight, on the blade in his hand and on the werewolf that was trying to rip him to shreds, going for the kill when he was hit with a cramp so bad that his visiom went out for a second and the wind was knocked out of him, causing him to stumble and next thing he knew, he was on the ground and there was claw slashing across his face, making him cry out.

"JACK!" 

the blade had been knocked out of jack's hand and he felt like slapping himself for letting this happen, using his tired muscles to try and shove the wolf off, but he was no match and the guy on top of him put a hand around his throat and squeezed, the boy grabbing at the wolf's arm to try and get air, eyes wide as he stared at the werwolf's fanged grin.

seconds later, the wolf's grin fell as jack saw castiel grab it's head, light beaming from the creature's eyes and mouth as the angel smote it and it's corpse fell to the ground, jack gasping for air and coughing at the burning. "jack, are you okay?" castiel cooed as he bent down next to his son, gently helping him sit up and after catching his breath, jack nodded and touched the wound om his cheek, cringing at the blood that appeared on his hand from it and castiel put his finger tips to jack's forehead, healing the wound.

as castiel helped jack to his feet, sam walked into the room, covered in blood that probably wasn't his own, "all clear?" he asked and castiel nodded, "looks that way." the angel replied and jack wrapped his arms around his waist, trying not to make his pain visible on his face as his guts twisted inside of him, following his fathers out to the car after grabbing the blade he had dropped.

the nausea that rolled around in jack's stomach increased as they reached castiel's truck, sam and castiel tossing their weapons into the bags that they kept in the trunk and jack went to get into the vehicle, but stopped as the realization of how shitty he felt hit him, hand gripping onto the car door handle with a hand on his stomach as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying not to see his last meal a second time as a couple coughs made their way out of him.

"jack? what's wrong?"

instead of giving sam a verbal reply, the boy doubled over as he gagged harshly, said gag quickly followed by a waterfall of vomit and jack's entire body tensed up as he did so, his eyes creating hot tears at the strain that his body was putting on itself, "d-dad, i-i--" jack whimpered out, getting cut off by another gag and some wet coughs, a hand that he was pretty sure belonged to castiel resting on his back as he brought up little spouts of bile and tried to get his body to relax for two damn seconds.

"deep breaths, jack, you're alright."

castiel's voice sounded a million miles away as jack did his best to focus on breathing and not on the puddle of gunk that used to be inside of him that was now at his feet, closing his eyes and resting his head against the truck door, the metal feeling cold against his skin and helping him calm down, the intense nausea going down as it turned into just overall ache and lethargy, "you think that's all?" sam cooed and jack nodded, standing up straighter and letting out a heavy sigh, opening his eyes and looking to castiel before leaning into his father.

"can w'go home now?"

"yeah, of course bud." sam cooed and jack grabbed the door handle, climbing into the truck and flopping down onto the seats, "tell us if you feel like you're going to throw up again, okay?" castiel cooed and jack nodded, his father shutting the vehicle door and the nephilim let his head fall against the door, curling up in his seat and wrapping his arms around his waist again, trying to get comfortable despite the cramping in his stomach and he shut his eyes, planning on sleeping the whole ride home.

  
• **◇** •

  
"SAM!"

as soon as sam heard jack's panicked call, he didn't even hesitate in jumping out of his seat and racing down the hall, not sure what the hell he was going to see when he got to jack, almost slipping as he stopped in front of the bathroom and he nearly broke the door down, but stopped himself, "jack?! what's wrong?"

"i-i'm bleeding!"

thankfully, the door wasn't locked and sam could just open, expecting to see jack with a cut on his arm or something, not to be holding his pair of jeans that had a dark blood stain on the inside and a panicked expression on the boy's face.

"oh." was all sam could say at the sight, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him, locking it and walking over to jack, "don't worry, you're okay, this is actually normal." he cooed and the nephilim looked up at him, "how is this normal?"

"well, uh, it's a.....okay, let's clean you up first and then i'll explain what's going on, which isn't something to worry about."

jack took a deep breath, nodding and he looked down at the pair of pants in his hands, "i....i need new clothes." he mumbled shyly and sam's heart tugged at his voice, knowing all too well how uncomfortable jack must feel right now, "yeah, i'll get you those and i'll put the dirty stuff in the laundry, how about you shower while i do that?" the man cooed and jack nodded, the boy taking off the rest of his clothes before going into one of the bunker's shower stalls, closing the stall door behind him, sam picking up the dirty laundry and leaving for the laundry room as jack started to shower.

after sticking the bloody clothes into the laundry and grabbing jack some new clothes, pajamas specifically because that's all he wore when he was dealing with this garbage back in college, sam pulled out his phone and gave his brother a call, hoping that he was still out on his supply run.

" _hey sammy, everything alright_?"

"yeah, everything's good, just uh.....i need to add some stuff to the supply list."

" _do tell_."

"tylenol or advil, ginger ale and or some gatorade, candy that jack likes and some pads."

" _did i hear that last part right_?"

"yeah, you did."

"...... _alright, i'll be back soon_." dean replied over the phone before hanging up, sam putting his phone in his pocket before going to the bathroom to give jack his clothes.

  
• **◇** •

  
jack laid in bed, curled up under the covers and watching spiderman on his laptop while sipping ginger ale through a straw, trying to ignore how gross and uncomfortable he was feeling.

after sam's explanation as to why he was bleeding from parts that should never bleed, jack had never yearned for his grace more because the cramping, the nausea, the dizziness, the bloating, the lethargy, and the overall discomfort wouldn't be a problem if he had it.

but, unfortunately, he had to wear a pad that honestly just felt like a diaper to catch the bloody uterus tissue that his body was getting rid of because it didn't have a baby that it needed to protect.

if jack ever meets chuck, he really needed to ask him why the hell he thought doing this to someone every month was a good idea and then kick him in the shins for whatever stupid excuse he has.

a knock on the door made jack snap out of his minor daze, making a small noise to confirm that whoever the knocker was could indeed enter his room, pausing the movie as he heard the door creak open and he rolled over, seeing sam walk into the room, some tylenol in his hand and a bag of skittles.

"special delivery."

jack smiled at his father, sitting up a little as he was handed the medecine, washing the little pills down with ginger ale and sam placed the candy on the nightstand, "need anything else, bud?"

"i'd like some grace, please."

"that's one of the few things i can't get you."

"how unfortunate."

sam chuckled, going to leave, "wait." jack mumbled and sam turned around, hand on the door knob, "uh......can you stay with me and watch spiderman?" he continued and the man smiled, going back over to the bed and sitting with him, jack moving closer to him and cuddling up to his father, resuming the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
